The Story of My Life : The life of a Jedi
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: This is the story of Analei Suti, a Jedi youngling. This is the story of her life, beginning to end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Star-wars the clone wars fans! I am back with another story. This is my third story, after "What it takes to show courage," and "To be a Jedi." I am NOT a One-directioner, but I heard the song, "The story of my life", and thought to myself, "Hmmm". A lot of my stuff is inspired by music.(Example, The last chapter of To be a Jedi was inspired by Green day's song, 21 Guns.) Also, I was looking at star wars games to buy, and I considered Lego star wars the clone wars, along with Republic heroes. (Please tell me in the review which is better.) I am the kind of person that likes to play those games where you can go on missions and whatnot, but also be able to live out the story. And then, it came to me. People would like to know the complete story of a Jedi's life, so… yeah. Tell me what you guys think! This is the story of Analei Suli, a future Jedi. She is a four year old Togrutan female, (not trying to copy Ahsoka, if that's what you're thinking. She's in there though. So is Shaak Ti. She's kinda important in the beginning.) And this is her story.**

Chapter one

Analei was standing in a room, full of many people. She clutched Shaak Ti's hand, frightened by all these strange looking people. Shaak Ti held her hand, and walked her through the crowd. She approached a very short, old, green man. "Greetings, my child, Master Yoda, my name is. What is your name?" Analei hid behind Shaak Ti's leg, but she knelt beside her. "Tell him your name, child. I promise he is very friendly." Yoda chuckled. It was usually this way when a Jedi brought a new youngling to the temple to meet him. "My name is Analei." He smiled at the child, making her a little bit less shy. "Pleased to meet you, I am. Welcome to the Jedi Temple." The people around the room clapped, making her sensitive montrals hurt a little bit. Shaak Ti took her hand, and led her down the hall. "Come now, Analei, time to get settled. Let's go to the youngling hall, and get you aquatinted." Analei didn't know what aquatinted meant, but she trusted Shaak Ti. She trusted her completely. Ever since those scary shiny things invaded her village on Shili, Shaak Ti had taken her away when her parents went to fight. She said she would live at the temple, and train to be a Jedi. She had also told her that she had the Force. Analei was very excited to find out what that was. It sounded special. Along the way, Shaak Ti ran into Anakin Skywalker, and his former master, Obi-wan. Shaak Ti was busy talking to Anakin, when he received word to go to the hangar. "If you'll excuse me, Master Ti, I must be going. Goodbye, young one."

They reached the youngling hall, where many children were frolicking about. A twi'lek woman walked over, a gentle expression on her face. "Greetings, Master Ti, who have you brought with you?" Analei looked at her in amazement. She had never seen a lady who looked like that before. The lady looked like a Togrutan, but different. Her skin was bright blue, and her head tails were much longer. The strange lady knelt down, and introduced herself. "My name is Leona. What's yours?" "I'm Analei." The woman smiled at her. "Well Analei, why don't you go play with some of the toys while I have a word with Shaak Ti?" As Analei went to go play, the woman stared after her. "She's awfully young, why bring her to the temple now? Is she on the list?" Shaak Ti looked a bit concerned. "I know, she is very young, but she was recently orphaned in the separatist invasion of Shili. She was on the list, but we didn't plan to pick her up for some time. It appears to be a coincidence that it was her village that was ransacked. Can you work with her? She's young, but is a fast learner. I am confident that in a few weeks time, she could be caught up with the other younglings." Shaak Ti turned to leave. Analei left the toys, and ran up to her. "Analei, you are going to stay here, ok? I will check on you later." She left Analei, and went back to the grand hall.

**This chapter was kind of stupid, I know, but you gotta start somewhere. There were some important details that needed to get out there, and this was the best way. I am going off of major events. The next chapter is about her training. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Alright, younglings, time to go train!" Analei had been having a difficult time settling in. It had almost been three years since she was discovered by Shaak Ti. She had been dropping in and checking up on her, but nowadays she hardly saw her. Every day they trained in the gym, running around, stretching, and practicing with sticks resembling lightsabers. This was something Analei particularly enjoyed. Except for the days where they partnered up. She didn't have any friends, mainly because everybody knew everybody, and she was younger than anyone. A seven year old in her training class was rarely heard of. Analei was mocked and laughed at because of her age, because everybody else in her class was around ten. She had heard some of the older younglings, and even some of the Padawans talking about her. During her training, she was usually in the corner, by herself. "Very good, Analei, you seem to have the basic lightsaber techniques mastered!" She hadn't noticed Leona, her instructor, observing her practice. "Thank you, master." Analei walked over to the bin to put her stick away, when she overheard some of the other younglings talking about her. "Did you see that, the good girl trying to impress the teacher? I bet I could beat her in a lightsaber fight." The other children laughed at the older boy's comment. One of them replied, "Of course you could, Fud, she's just a little kid." Analei ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. She sat in a corner in the hall, where most people didn't notice her. This was a regular spot for her; almost every day was like this one. She heard footsteps, and disregarded them, until they stopped in front of her. "Analei, what's wrong?" She looked up to see Shaak Ti. "I hate it here. Everybody makes fun of me because they're all older than me." Shaak Ti looked at the little girl, seeing a little bit of herself in the girl. At first, everybody had told her she was too young to be a Padawan, but she had quickly redeemed herself as one of the toughest Padawans in a while. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Analei, I had some of the same problems as you. I just tried to ignore them, and train as hard as I could, and now, people don't say that anymore, because I showed them that age doesn't matter." The tears dried from her eyes. "Thank you, Shaak Ti." The Jedi went back to what she was doing, as Analei went back to training. Taking Shaak Ti's advice, she trained twice as hard, drawing the attention of some other younglings. They looked at her with wide eyes; they had never seen someone so young be so aggressive. "Alright children, time to work on training with the force." They went into a very dimly lit room, where there were many candles lit. There were also many mats in the room, each with a different everyday object in front of it. They sat down, and Leona sat in the middle. "Okay, children, please direct your attention to Master Yoda." Yoda entered the room. "Greetings, my young friends, a lesson in the force, you will receive. Take a seat, and begin, we will. Now, concentrate on the force, and let it flow, you must. Look at your object, you will, and focus on it, you must. Let the force flow, and move the object, you will." The children did as they were told. Analei focused, and was among the first to levitate her object off of the ground. Yoda came over to her, clearly impressed. "Very impressive, young one, strong with the force, you are."

**Okay, well, that's chapter two. I'm sorry, but unless you want thirty chapters of thinly stretched details, I'm going to skip a few years. In the next chapter, she is about thirteen, and I promise, she will stay that age for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"That's it, Ana! More power in your kick!" Analei, now more frequently called Ana, trained in the advanced level agility class. Many people had talked about her age, but she had learned to not let it bother her. Most of her class was around sixteen, and many were about to become Padawans. Ana was working on her hand to hand combat, and doing very well. She kicked at the dummy, which absorbed her attacks like a sponge. Her punches weren't doing much, so with a powerful kick of her leg; she sent the dummy flying into the wall. All the while, somebody was watching her, very impressed with her ability. She had already been to the gathering, and her lightsaber shone a brilliant blue. Everybody in the Jedi council worried about her age, however. There was to be a meeting held about it. Looking back at the young girl, Obi-wan headed to the grand hall to report on her success.

"So, Obi-wan, please tell us what you've observed." Obi-wan stood in front of the council, all very eager to hear about Ana's progress. "Masters, Analei has made extraordinary progress since she started training. I know you are concerned about her young age, but I assure you, her skill very much precedes her. I personally believe she is ready to be a Padawan." The council was intrigued. "But the question remains, Master Kenobi, who will mentor her?" Even though Obi-wan respected Mace Windu, he was very much a pessimist, always trying to find the worst in a situation. Shaak Ti, who had been quiet up until now, chimed in. "How about you, Master Kenobi? I remember sometime back, you put in a request for a Padawan, but it wasn't fulfilled because you gave her to Anakin." Obi-wan reminisced about that day. He still found it funny how much Ahsoka and Anakin argued, even though they were best friends. Obi-wan knew that it would work out, but the look on Anakin's face as Ahsoka told him that he was her master still put a smile on his face. He still wondered what it would have been like if she had been his Padawan. "I'll do it." Master Yoda walked toward him, a very positive look on his face. "Come, tell her the good news, we will."

Ana was practicing dueling with her lightsaber, locked in combat with one of the older boys. Remembering her training, she ducked under him, and used the force to knock him off balance. She flipped onto his back, and kicked him over, and stood over him, her glistening blue lightsaber inches from his throat. She turned her lightsaber off, and helped him up. "Great fight, Fud." Obi-wan entered the room, and spoke with the instructor. "Excuse me, but I'm here to select a Padawan." Ana stopped what she was doing, shocked. Obi-wan, select a Padawan? Her heart almost stopped when he approached her. "Greetings, Ana, or do you prefer Analei?" She was so dumbstruck, she almost forgot to speak. "A-Ana is fine." "Well, then I guess I should formally introduce myself. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. Would you like to be my Padawan?" Ana didn't know what to say. "Are you sure I'm not too young to be a Padawan? I'm only thirteen." "Yes, I'm sure. The council and I have seen what you are capable of, and we feel as though you are ready for some field experience. So what do you say?" Ana couldn't believe this was happening. She thought she would have to wait forever to become a Padawan, because of her age, and here she was, the first of her class, being selected by the famous Obi-wan Kenobi. "I would love to!" Obi-wan smiled. "Great. Why don't you go to your quarters and freshen up. We have to go to the council to make it official." He turned and left the room, where Ana was about to pass out with excitement. She went to her quarters, her face lit up. She changed from her black training jumpsuit to her more formal short, long sleeved baby blue dress, open along the back, and her grey leggings and black boots. She looked in the mirror, and headed out the door.

"And now, you are officially Master and Padawan." Shaak Ti watched with pride swelling in her heart as she watched as Obi-wan placed the Padawan beads on her head crown. Ana was still so surprised that this was happening to her. She never expected to be a Padawan to the legendary Obi-wan Kenobi. "Now then, let me show you your quarters and get you settled in." As Ana was unpacking her clothes into the tiny dresser built into the wall, the door buzzer sounded. As the door opened, Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano entered the room. "Hey, Obi-wan, just heard the news. Congratulations on your new Padawan!" Anakin walked over to where Ana was unpacking her belongings. "Greetings, young one, I'm Anakin Skywalker. I believe the last time we met, you were about three. Allow me to introduce my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka approached her, a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Ana, I remember seeing you around the training hall. You're only a couple of years younger than me, aren't you?"Ana smiled, and nodded, a little shy. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Ahsoka smiled, and picked up some clothing. "Can I help you unpack?" "Sure." As they put her few belongings away, Ahsoka tried to start a conversation. "So, are you excited to be a Padawan?" Ana suddenly got a very happy look on her face. "Oh, yes, I am very excited! I still can't believe the council let someone as young as me be a Padawan. And the fact that I was selected by Master Obi-wan is pretty unbelievable. How long have you been a Padawan?" "Oh, I've been a Padawan for about a year or so, since the invasion of Christophsis. You wouldn't believe the look on my master's face when I told him he was my master. As far as I heard, Obi-wan put in a request for a Padawan, but he and Master Yoda decided to give me to Master Skywalker to teach him responsibility or whatever. At first he was really surprised, but by the end of the mission, we figured out we were a really good team. He still has no idea that it was Obi-wan's idea." Ahsoka chuckled, reminiscing about that day. Ana thought about what training with Obi-wan would be like. "Hey, while our masters chat, how about I give you a proper tour of the Temple?" "That sounds great!" As the two headed out, Obi-wan and Anakin were catching up. "Well, those two seemed to hit it off. So, you ready to take on another Padawan, Master?" Anakin was amazed that the council had decided to make her a Padawan at such a young age. "Well, as long as she's not as headstrong and reckless as you, I think I'll be alright." "Hey, I wasn't that reckless! Besides, I'd be surprised if she could keep up with you, old man." Anakin always enjoyed poking fun at his master. "But I have yet to show you her abilities, Anakin. You may be surprised at what you see." "Alright then, Obi-wan, I'll just have to see." Anakin thought for a minute, and then came up with an idea, a grin on her face. "I have an idea! If she can beat you in a lightsaber duel, I'll take back what I said." "Or, if she can beat me, you buy me a steak dinner." Obi-wan was so confident in his abilities, he tried to get the most out of it. "You're on."  
"And this is the training hall, where the masters and the Padawans train. "Ahsoka had shown Ana most of the temple, and Ana and Ahsoka had made fast friends. "Hey, Snips come in." It was Anakin, on her com link. "Ahsoka here, Skyguy." "Meet us in the training hall. Obi-wan wanted to show us some of Ana's abilities." "We're already at the training hall, master." "Perfect." They turned around to see Anakin and Obi-wan enter the door. "Ana, how about we show them some real training?"  
"Yes, master." They turned to face each other, lightsabers ablaze. "Ready?" "Ready." Obi-wan leapt at her, and swung his lightsaber. Ana blocked the attack, and ducked under him. She flipped off of the wall, and kicked him in the back, sending him to the floor. He got up, but not in time to avoid another kick. He turned, and the force of the kick went to his gut. Ana slipped under him, and did a wall jump, turning in mid air to land on top of Obi-wan. She had her lightsaber inches from his head, while the observing Anakin and Ahsoka laughed in humor and amazement. "You may be twice my size, but I'm twice your speed." She helped him up, and turned her lightsaber off. "Very impressive, isn't she?" Obi-wan had taken quite a beating. He had been holding his stomach, where he was certain there was a boot print. "I'm sorry master; I didn't hurt you, did I?" This only made Anakin laugh harder. "Quite alright, young one, it was a good fight. Your skill is very impressive." Ahsoka came over to her, and patted her on the back. "That was hilarious! Even I can't take Master Obi-wan! Your reputation very much precedes you. Come on; let's go get something to eat." As they walked away, Ahsoka tried her hardest to refrain from laughing, out of respect for the Jedi master. Anakin approached his old Master, a smile on his face. "I can't wait for my steak dinner, Master." As he said this, he noticed Obi-wan grunt in pain. "Are you alright, Master? Did she actually hurt you?" Obi-wan sat down, still holding his side. "I might have underestimated her just a bit. I'll be alright." Anakin's look of worry turned to a mix of concern. "Come on, you really should have that looked at." Obi-wan figured that both Anakin and Ana would be uncomfortable with him in pain, so he agreed. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Ana all waited outside of the medical room. Ana felt terrible. Not only did she hurt her master, but she had humiliated him in front of his friends. "Ana, you shouldn't feel bad. Obi- wan was always one to underestimate his opponents." Ana looked up, Anakin trying to cheer her up. "Thank you, Master Skywalker, but I should have been more careful. I was taught to show mercy, and all I showed him was my foot in his stomach." Ahsoka patted her fellow Togrutan on the back. "Don't worry, Ana. Obi- wan has a good sense of humor. He won't be angry with you." "It's not anger I'm worried about." As they were talking, the door opened, and out stepped the medical droid. "Excuse me, Obi-wan is available to visitors." They all stepped inside, and Ana cringed when she saw what state she left her master in.

**Sorry to end so abruptly, but it could have gone forever. I realize Ana is similar to Anakin's nickname, Ani, but Padme isn't even in this story, so… yeah. Well, that's that. I realize its a little weird having two Togrutan characters in the story, but I don't know many other alien names, so I did the best I could. Also, I wanted Ahsoka and Analei to really connect. And also also, some people have asked me what Ana looks like, so in the reviews, tell me if you guys want a picture of her or something. Okay, see you in chapter three! This one is about her first mission, and her growing ability. O.O PS: sorry i haven't updated in a bit, i've been writing it. I'm on chapter six, so four and five should be up soon. I changed the rating to mature because of some things that happen in chapter six/seven/beyond. Nothing too bad, just some more adult things. And hey, guess what? New story coming out! I got the idea from another song... (lol) tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Master, I'm so sorry!" Ana looked at her master, sitting on the examining table, and felt awful. Obi- wan sat on the table, his shirt off, with a bunch of bandages wrapped around his stomach. She could see a huge bruise rising from the bandages, a bruise the shape of her boot. "It's alright, Ana. It was only an accident." Anakin approached the table, his face shrouded in concern. "So what did the doctor say?" "Well, I have a few bruised ribs, but nothing serious. I should be good to go in about an hour or two." Ana still felt terrible about hurting him. She could only imagine what she could have done if she had **meant** to hurt him. Obi- wan got off of the table, put his shirt on, and pressed the button to the door. "Well then, let's get something to eat, shall we?" As they headed to the cafeteria, Ahsoka told Ana a bunch of stories about missions they had all been on. "So, after the droids came out of the ground, he stood near this huge wall with a hole in it, outnumbered by a lot. After I set the charges, I brought the wall down, with everything crushed, but my master just standing there in the middle of the hole. And he started yelling at me about trying to kill him, when I just saved his life! It was the first mission we went on. So have you gone on any fun training missions?" Ana thought about Ahsoka's question for a second, but she came up empty. "No, I don't think I've been on any fun missions. I think the other kids didn't talk to me because of my age, but hey, look at me now! Shaak Ti was the one who taught me to ignore them, and led me to some serious training." They reached the cafeteria, and all sat down with their food. As they ate, they shared stories and talked about previous missions. As the clock struck noon, a bunch of clone troopers entered the room. Captain Rex entered the room, and came over to their table. "Sir, the council requests you, along with Master Skywalker." Obi- wan got up, with a slight grunt of pain, and nodded. "Thank you, Rex. By the way, allow me to introduce my new Padawan, Ana Suli." Ana got up, and shook his hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Rex, I'm Ana." They all got up, and headed to the Grand Hall. "Ah, Master Kenobi, pleased to see you, I am. A mission, I have for you and your Padawan. A transmission from Naboo, we have received. A droid out post has been spotted. Go to Naboo, you four shall. Find out what they are planning, you will." As the four left the room, Ana tried to contain her excitement. Her first mission with her new master! As they boarded the cruiser, Ana wondered what Naboo was like. She had briefly talked with Senator Amedala, who used to be the queen or something. She made Naboo sound beautiful. The cruiser jumped to hyperspace, and she met up with the others in the bridge. "Alright, the reports say the disturbances are coming from the swamp area over here," as he pointed to the holo map, "and the ambassador wants us to investigate. Are you up for a challenge, Ana?" Ana smiled, no longer guilty about hurting her master. "Yes master." "Well good, because we have just received new Intel of the blueprints of the droid outpost, and I'm going to need you to memorize them." "Yes, master." Ana set to work, while the rest of them talked strategy. Obi- wan was the one with the plan. "Okay, I will take Ana around the perimeter, and break in the back. Meanwhile, you two will create a diversion in the front. Take out the surveillance cameras, and that should draw the rest of those droids out." "Hey, why do we have to create the distraction?" Ahsoka was the type of person who preferred to take the more difficult route. "Because, we need you two to draw the droids out so we can blow the main reactors. Trust me; this is the best way to go." When they were done talking, the captain made an announcement over the intercom. "Attention, we have reached our rendezvous point. Please board the separate ship to go to your designated platform." They boarded the smaller craft, and set off to meet with the ambassador.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Ana departed from the ship and set off to the surface of Naboo. As they flew, Ana found herself sitting next to Master Skywalker. "So, Ana, excited about your first mission?" "I honestly don't know. I'm still getting used to the idea of being somebody's Padawan." Anakin smiled, remembering his time as a Padawan. "Don't sweat it. I was in your shoes at one point, too, and he's actually pretty nice after you get to know him." "Thank you, Master Skywalker, but I don't think I made a very good impression. I mean, with my foot, I did, but I still wish it wouldn't have happened." Anakin tried to reassure her. "Don't worry about it. I think you only surprised him with your ability, is all. As long as you use it on the enemy, I think you'll be alright. Now, come on, show some enthusiasm! Your first mission is one you never forget." Ana smiled, trying to show enthusiasm. "Alright, Master Skywalker, you win." They got off of the ship, and headed inside to meet the ambassador. "Greetings, Jedi, so glad you could come. Our people thank you for your continuing support. The droid outpost I spoke of was spotted in the swamplands." "Yes, your greatness. We will take out the droid outpost as soon as we can." They hopped on the speed bikes, and set off to the swamp lands. As they approached the outpost Obi- wan decided to split up. "Alright, Anakin, Ahsoka, you create the diversion. Ana and I will continue on foot." Ana hopped off of the speeder, and followed Obi-wan through the bushes. As they walked, Ana couldn't help but sense something off balance. "Master, do you sense it too?" "Yes, and I'm not sure I like it." Ana crept through the brush, until she stopped, and spotted some assassin droids on the hill. Obi- wan kept his regular pace. It appeared that he didn't see them. "Master….master we should stop." She whispered, not wanting to draw their attention. "Why are you whispering? Why should stop?" Obi- wan whispered back. Ana ignited her lightsaber, and reflected a bullet headed for Obi- wan's head. She raced ahead, and destroyed them in a matter of seconds. "Well done, Ana! Those were assassin droids; I've never seen a Padawan take two at a time before, especially their first day on the job." Ana smiled, a little nervous. "Thank you, master." They reached the building, and Obi-wan kicked the vent open. He made a gesture with his hand, and allowed Ana to go first. "Alright, we take a left at the next turn, and then drop down a few levels." Ana and Obi- wan continued to maneuver through the vents, until they reached the boiler room. Ana took the two guard droids, and crushed them in one swift movement. She set the charges, and exited through the vents again. Once they were a safe distance away, Ana pressed the button, and the building exploded. Obi-wan led Ana back through the bushes, and they met up with Anakin and Ahsoka. "Very well done, you two." "Thank you, Master Skywalker. So what do we do now?" Obi- wan's com link started to beep. He pressed the button, and an image of Padme Amedala appeared. "General Kenobi, we have just confirmed that there are approximately three more outposts. You will need to take those out if there is hope of freeing Naboo from these droids." The image cut out, and Padme was gone. "Alright, we will need to take out those outposts, but for now, we need to get back to the ship."

**The next morning….**

"Good morning, Ana. Sleep well?" Ahsoka was in the small sector of the ship where the food was stored. "Alright, I guess, how about you?" Ana grabbed an energy bar, and sat down. "Oh, when you share a room with Master Skywalker, you don't get much sleep. He spent all night talking strategy and studying holomaps." Anakin walked into the room, a grin on his face. "Well, I was only trying to get an advantage by memorizing the blueprints." Ahsoka chuckled at her master's mistake. "Actually, if you'll recall, Master Skywalker, my master has already instructed me to do so. I have already memorized the blueprints and the coordinates." Ana couldn't help but laugh as she corrected the older Jedi. "A Padawan that actually follows her orders, huh? That's no fun." Anakin smirked, as the Padawan struggled to find something to say. "Well, after you, I think Obi- wan deserves a well behaved Padawan. To give him a break, you know." Ahsoka looked in surprise, as Anakin's smile turned to a frown. "You think so, huh? At least I know how to have fun!" Ana got a determined spark in her eyes. _Challenge accepted._ "Is that so? Isn't it the younger ones that are supposed to have fun? Aren't you too old to know what fun is?" "Hey, I'm not that old! I know how to have more fun than you, or any youngling." He picked up some jorgan fruit, and started juggling. "Is that the best you can do? I'll show you how to have fun, old man!" She picked up Anakin with the force, and swung him around. "Ah! Hey, what are you doing?" She was having fun, picking him up and spinning him around. Ahsoka joined in the fun, and started swirling things around his head. "This isn't funny!" Anakin called, as Ana moved him around the room. Obi- wan entered the room, an irritated look on his face. "What do we have going on in here?" Ana looked up at Obi- wan, still holding Anakin upside down in mid air. "Sorry, master. Just having a little fun." She put Anakin down, who looked very green. As Ahsoka let the other things down, a jorgan fruit fell on Anakin's head. "If you two are quite finished, we have a mission to be going on." "Of course, master."

The four Jedi headed off on their mission. Ana and Ahsoka got on one speeder, and Anakin and Obi-wan got on the other. "Alright, is everybody clear on the plan?" Ana, Ahsoka, you take out the north-side base, and we'll take the southern base." Ahsoka hit the gas, and they sped off. They approached the outpost, and got off of the speeder. Ahsoka drew the fire of the droids, while Ana crept inside. She set the charges, and destroyed the remaining droids. She made her way back outside, and helped Ahsoka destroy the remaining armada by activating the bombs. As the outpost went up in flames, Ana and Ahsoka sped up to meet Obi- wan and Anakin. "Ana, come in. It's Obi- wan." Ana hit the button on her com link. "Ana here. We've just destroyed the outpost." "Good. Meet us at the landing platform, we're going home." Ana hit the acceleration, and arrived at the platform minutes later. They took off, and set off for Coruscant.

**Hey guy! Sorry about the kind of lame chapter. But hey, this part was really important. Okay, umm… I'm actually going to skip a few years, maybe two or so. The next couple of chapters get a little intense. I'm thinking about doing at least fifteen chapters. Ana's about fourteen, and been a Padawan for a while. Plenty of missions later. So… yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Master Kenobi, what can I do for you?" Ana had grown up a lot since she first became a Padawan. She was an excellent fighter, a model student, and she hoped to be knighted soon. "Good morning, Ana, I was hoping you weren't busy today. The council has instructed us to go on another relief mission." Ana stood up, and bowed her head. "Of course, master. I actually had plans to train with some of the younglings this afternoon, but I'm sure they will understand." Obi- wan was pleased. He bowed his head, and led his Padawan out of the dark room, and into the grand hall. "Greetings, Master Obi- wan and Master Skywalker. To Naboo, you must return, and take your Padawans with you, you shall." "Of course, Master Yoda, what's the situation?" "Another transmission, we received." A holograph appeared, with the ambassador and Padme Amedala standing in the middle. "Greetings, Jedi council. Ever since your mission here, we thought we were safe from the droids, but recently, we have found bits and pieces of droids, too new to be from last time. We need your help." The transmission cut out. "Of course, Master Yoda. We will go to Naboo immediately." The Jedi boarded their ship, and set course for Naboo. As they flew across the landscape, Ana remembered the last time she was here. "Wow, it's been such long time since I've been here." Obi- wan smiled at his young, optimistic Padawan. "Yes, I remember. It was your first mission as a Padawan. How long has it been now?" Ana thought about it for a moment. "About two years." They landed, and set off for the ambassador's office. "Hello, Jedi. Welcome back to Naboo. We have recently located a massive droid base, where Dooku is believed to be setting up for an invasion." The service droid led them out, and they boarded the speeders yet again. Ana couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, total déjà vu'. It feels exactly like the first time we were here." Anakin chuckled, also remembering the last time they were here. "Almost. Are you going to gang up on me again?" Ahsoka playfully punched her master in the arm. "Well, you better sleep with one eye open, Skyguy." They approached the base, keeping low to the ground. "Alright, we can't take it as easily as the other posts, so we'll need to keep in a group. Ahsoka, you and Obi- wan take out the guard droids. Ana, you take the bombs. I'll try to get you to the main reactor, and we'll take it out from the inside." They all nodded. Obi- wan and Ahsoka rushed out into the open, lightsabers ablaze, while Anakin and Ana crept through the bushes to the side of the fortress. Ana fought off the remaining droids and Anakin cut a hole through the wall. They slipped through the hole, and made their way through the army of droids. "Be careful Ana! One shot at your backpack and this mission is over for both of us!" Ana shouted over the sound of shots. "I know, I know! Just try to get through their blockade!" Ana drew her lightsaber, and ran through the droid armada, cutting them in half. Anakin took out the security cameras, and he and Ana raced to the main reactor. "Okay, Ana you take these bobs, and I'll stand guard." Ana set the bombs, her heart racing. "Ana, Ana it's a trap! It's a trap, get out of there!" Ana's comlink went off, the sound of Anakin fighting off what seemed like many droids. She turned around, and many droids came into the room. "Blast her!" One of the droids misfired, and hit a bomb. The entire room went up in a huge explosion, wiping out the droids. Ana fell to the floor, a ringing in her ears, until she fell unconscious.

**Several hours later, after Anakin retreated to the ship, Ana is ****presumed**** dead…**

Ana awoke with a pounding in her head. She looked up to see several men standing over her. "Well, well, well, what have we here? A Jedi? You know, Jabba would pay a pretty penny for a new servant girl, and even more for a Jedi." The ringing in her head prevented her from hearing what they were saying, until she felt them pick her up. "Hey, let me go! Let me go!" She kicked and struggled, until she hit the man carrying her with her head, and wriggled free. She turned around, prepared to fight. Ana fell to the ground, a paralyzing dart in her neck.

Ana awoke several hours later, in shackles, on some sort of ship. "Where am I? What's going on?" She suddenly felt a terrible pain in her back. "Silence!" she turned around to see a very stern looking woman holding a whip. "You will see soon enough." She tried not to panic. Ana looked at the facts. All she knew was she was on a mission, she was kidnapped, she wasn't on Naboo anymore, and she was in trouble. She looked around to see if there were any other victims on the ship. She saw a girl a few feet away from her, also in shackles. Ana tried to get her attention by whispering. "Do you have any idea where they're taking us?" The girl looked at her. "Tatooine. We're going to become slaves." Ana felt the sharp crack of the whip again, and she cried out in pain. "No talking!"

**Meanwhile, back at the temple…..**

"So you just left? You left Ana there?" Anakin was explaining the situation to Ahsoka and Obi- wan. "I told you, Ahsoka, I had no choice. The droids knew we were coming. We walked right into a trap." Ahsoka hadn't taken the news well, and Obi- wan hadn't said anything, he just stared into space. "Well even so, you didn't even look for her!" Anakin had been trying to get Ahsoka to understand, but she had refused to accept the fact that her best friend might be dead. "Ahsoka, you're not understanding me. The explosion went off, and there was nothing I could do. Ana was in the epicenter, there's no chance that she would have survived. I know this is hard to take in, but you need to accept that she's dead. She's dead, okay! There was nothing I could have done! Do I feel guilty? Yes, of course I do, but that won't change anything, will it?" Anakin had felt so guilty after it had happened. He had blamed himself for letting those droids through. Ana had been like a second Padawan to him. Sure, she would never replace Ahsoka, but she was still a good friend to him. Ahsoka was getting just as upset as Anakin. Ana was a fellow Togrutan, and there weren't many Togrutan Jedi. She had fought by her side for a long time, and she wasn't about to give up on her. "Well, it was your plan that got us into this! Maybe if you had sent Obi- wan instead of you, maybe she wouldn't be missing now. If you hadn't made everything so damn complicated, she would be here! But no, you screwed things up, and didn't even bother to look for her after it happened, you monster!" Anakin was getting even more upset. "Don't yell at me! It wasn't my fault! Why can't you just let this go?!" "Like when Obi-wan faked his death? Did you just let that go? We all thought he was dead, but did anybody criticize you when you said he was still alive? No, they didn't! But suddenly I'm crazy, because I know she can't be dead? You are such a hypocrite!" Anakin was surprised how upset Ahsoka was getting about this. "Don't bring Obi-wan into this!" Anakin and Ahsoka looked at Obi- wan, expecting him to say something, but he didn't. He just sat there. "Obi-wan, doesn't this affect you at all?" Obi- wan sighed. "Of course it does, but there's no point in being upset in something that can't be helped. Ana is dead, and it's nobody's fault. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed now." Obi-wan got up, and walked out of the room. Both Anakin and Ahsoka stared after him. "He's more upset then he's letting on. Sorry I got so angry and called you a hypocrite." Anakin looked at his Padawan, the anger no longer raging in her eyes. "It's alright, Snips. Sorry I yelled at you." Ahsoka smiled. "It's alright, Skyguy. We need to find out what's going on."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to start yet another story. PLZ review and favorite. I love you guys's feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ana remained on the ship for days, with little food and no idea what lay ahead of her. She wondered if anybody from the temple was even looking for her. She had tried to use the force to get free, but her efforts were futile. Her back bore the scars of her failed attempts, and she decided that it was best not to fight back. Ana was utterly ashamed of herself. A Jedi being taken hostage was one thing, but to be kidnapped and humiliated was too much to bear. SHSHe She had gotten a few chances to look out the windows, and the blue and white streaks of hyperspace never looked more beautiful. Over the course of her time on the ship, she had acquired little information. But when she next looked out the window, she was almost surprised to be landing on a planet. They landed on Tatooine, the home of Jabba the Hut, and the birthplace of her friend, Anakin Skywalker. Ana was picked up by her handcuffs, and forced on her feet. She was placed on a chain, along with the other girls her captors had acquired. They were each handed a washcloth, soaked in water. "Clean yourselves up. We meet with Jabba in ten minutes. She scrubbed her face, grateful for the moisture. The girl in front of her, also bearing the scars from their previous conversation, looked at her. "You missed a spot on the back of your montrals. May I?" The girl helped her, due to Ana's short arms. "Thank you. I'm sorry I got us in trouble the other day." The girl, older than her by about three years, smiled. "That's alright. My name's Goya. Yours?" "Ana." "Ana, that's a lovely name. But I can tell that you're a Jedi. I've been in this type of situation before. Listen to me very carefully. You need to keep your head down, and not ruffle any feathers. Just do your job well, and eventually you will rise through the ranks. Once you build their trust, you attack. Okay?" Ana nodded. "Good. You were only taken a few days ago, so someone is bound to be looking for you. If you stay out of trouble, you might be able to make it out, and then be able to free the rest." The chain was yanked, and the girls were pulled along. The girls were led through a passageway, and into some sort of throne room. There sat a big, fat, disgusting creature, also known as Jabba the Hut. The man in charge of the girls, probably a bounty hunter of his, stepped forward. "Jabba, my old friend, I come bearing a very high quality stock of slave girls for you today, including a Jedi." Jabba spoke in his language, and the droid repeated it in English. "The all-powerful Jabba wishes to purchase them all. How much for each?" The slave dealer thought about it. "Five hundred each, one thousand for the Jedi." Jabba laughed a hearty, deep laugh. He spoke to the droid, and the droid translated it. "It is a deal. For your services, the mighty Jabba has decided to give you the Togrutan, for no charge." The man laughed, and bowed down before the Hut." "Thank you, oh mighty and powerful Jabba." Ana was unhooked from the chain, and shoved, knocking her to the floor. She was grabbed very hard on the shoulder, and picked up. "Get up, lazy servant." Following Goya's advice, she did as she was told. She was brought to a smaller section of the palace, and given the servant's quarters. Her new master let go of her, and unhooked her shackles. Her hand devices, preventing her from using the force, were replaced with a shock collar. "You belong to me now, Jedi. One wrong move and this will happen." He pressed a button, and Ana felt electricity course through her. She screamed in pain, and the man laughed. After the electricity stopped, she collapsed to her knees. "There is an outfit inside. Change into it." She looked on the bed, to see a Bikini top, and a miniskirt. "I can't wear this, its way too revealing, I'm only fifteen." She felt another bolt of electricity go through her body. "You will do what **I** say! Now put it on!" He closed the door, and Ana had no choice but to put it on. She stepped out, feeling way too exposed. "That's better, now follow me." He led her to an office of some sort, and told her to sit on the floor. She sat there, trying to think of ways to please her new master. "Are you thirsty master?" The man looked up at her. "Now that's more like it. Yes, I would like something to drink." Ana hurried off to the kitchen, and found the liquor, which she assumed he would want. She poured it into a glass, and put it on a tray, and took it back to the room, taking a few wrong turns, and getting a little turned around. She entered the right room, (At last) and bowed her head, presenting her new master with his beverage. "Why did that take so long?" He took the glass, and drank. Ana tried her best to stay positive and smiley, hoping to more quickly earn his trust. "Sorry master, I"- He interrupted her. "You have two legs that work, don't you? You will need to learn to speed things up. I run a tight ship around here." He got up and shoved her to the ground. Before she regained her senses, he picked up her leg, and twisted it, breaking her ankle. Ana screamed in pain, and begged him for mercy. "Please! Please, I'm sorry! Please!" He snapped his fingers, and she felt herself being dragged away before she lost consciousness.

Ana awoke next morning, her ankle swollen. She was woken up by one of her fellow servants. "Your presence is requested." "Thank you." Her ankle still throbbed in pain from the day before. She tried to walk, having to hold on to the wall. She hobbled as fast as she could, her ankle screaming in protest. She opened the door, and was faced by the master. "Good, you're here. Learned your lesson about punctuality? I hope so, because I'm perfectly capable of breaking the other one…" He smiled a malicious smile. "No! I've learned my lesson, master." The man stroked her face with his fingers. "Good, now go make breakfast. Get it here in ten minutes. Ten minutes, you hear me?" Ana bowed as far as she was capable. "Of course, master, I'll get it right away." She left the room, and encountered three more of her peers. They put her arms around their shoulders, and helped her walk more swiftly. "Please, don't, I don't want to get into trouble." The one who was not supporting her walked beside her. "He won't mind us helping you. We all know the pain you have felt." She pointed to her ankle, which had an odd shape. "He does that to mark his property. Please do try to stay on his good side." The girls made the breakfast, and carried the tray for Ana. "Thank you all, so much." The girl looked at her. "We take care of our own." Ana picked up the tray, and carried it into the room. Her master did not look pleased, which worried her. "Remind me to thank the other girls. Incapable of doing things on your own, are you? Well, you're going to have to learn your lesson. Take her to the chamber." They dragged Ana away, screaming. She was hooked up to shackles suspended from the roof, her back facing the door. The man entered the room, a whip in his hand. He struck her again and again, her back stained with blood. "Beg for mercy, you pathetic little skrug!" Ana shouted, her pain adding a quiver of fear in her voice. "Mercy, please, show me mercy, master! Please!" Ana sobbed, until he finally stopped. Her fellow slaves were forced to watch. "Clean her up, and then get back to work." The girls got Ana down from her restraints, and laid her face down on a table. "Alright, get some towels soaked with cool water. Those are going to need stitches." Ana was barely conscious as the girls worked. They were very fast and sure-handed, experienced in doing this before. Ana cried in pain as they cleaned her cut-up back. Somebody was stroking her montrals, trying to calm her. "Shhhh…." She felt somebody give her a shot of what she was positive was morphine, and slipped away into an uneasy sleep. She tried to use the force to try and contact somebody, anybody. She decided to use the bond with her master to try and reach him. "Master, if you can hear me, I need your help. I've been kidnapped into slavery, and I need help. Please…. Help me, master. Help… me…"Everything went dark, and she opened her eyes.

**Okay, I'm not going to describe the process, but this part is where it gets a little adult.**

She awoke yet again in the servant's quarters, her sheets lo longer soaked in blood. Her master entered the room, and Ana cringed away from him, afraid. He laughed at this, sitting down on the bed. "You are right to be afraid of me, slave. I pull the strings, and you move to my will, my every command. You are a mere puppet, and that is all you will ever stay." He stroked her face, making her more nervous. The two were alone in the room, and he probably disabled the cameras. "You belong to **me**!" He leaned toward her, but she rolled away and ran to the corner. He pulled her back onto the bed, with Ana kicking and screaming. "You resist me, you die!" Ana screamed in pain and terror, wishing there was someone to hear.

**Back to Obi-wan's point of view**

Obi-wan went to bed, feeling guiltier than Anakin and Ahsoka combined. He looked at the empty room across from him, and thought of what had happened, and attempted to go to sleep, tears threatening to breach his eyes. He expected it to be another long, sleepless night. But instead, he heard someone shouting his name. He recognized the female voice almost immediately. It was Ana. "Master, if you can hear me, I need your help. I've been kidnapped into slavery, and I need help. Please…. Help me, master. Help… me…" Obi-wan continued to try and communicate with her, but to no avail. Ana sounded panicked and in pain. He awoke suddenly and immediately rushed off to Anakin and Ahsoka's room. He pounded on the door, where a vey sleepy-eyed Ahsoka answered."Master Obi-wan, it's 1:00 in the morning, whatever it is, cou"- "No time, please let me in." She moved, and he went over to Anakin's bunk and shook him rapidly. "Wha-? Master, what is it? What's wrong?" Obi-wan told them about the dream, while the two attempted to wake up. "She told me she was taken into slavery, and that she needed our help." They stayed up and talked, until around 6:00, when the council urgently requested them. "Thank you for coming. Obi- wan, sorry to hear about your Padawan, but we have just received a report. There has been an attempt on Jabba the Hut's life. We need the three of you to go immediately to Tatooine." They bowed, and headed off.

**Okay, yeah… So for part of Ana's story, yes, she is raped, but I thought I would let it be inferred. I didn't want to go into details, but that's what happened. Next chapter, wait and **_**see**_** what happens. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The three Jedi landed on Tatooine, and headed to the palace of Jabba. They arrived, and entered to see Jabba lying on the floor, a gash on his head. They made their way through the crowd, and got the testimony from the robot. As Anakin and his Padawan did the work, Obi- wan felt a disturbance in the force, very close to him. He tried to focus in on it, wondering if it had anything to do with Ana. Ahsoka stopped what she was doing, and went to Obi- wan. "It's Ana! I can feel it. Something's wrong." "I feel it, too. She must be near here." Obi- wan looked around, feeling with the force. Anakin had finished with the clan leader, and joined in the search. Obi- wan felt Ana's fear, her pain, and her sadness. He opened his eyes, and rushed down the hallways towards the bounty hunters offices. He burst open the door, and they were all shocked at what they saw. Ana was chained up, her clothes in tatters and shreds, being whipped over and over, Ana's cries drowning out everything. "Ana!" Ana looked up, and saw her master. "Master, help me!" Ana's master kept whipping her. "You like looking for trouble, little servant girl? Well, you shall look no more!" He lashed the whip across her face, striking her eyes. Ana screamed, and fell to the floor, writhing in pain uncontrollably. Obi- wan picked her up in his arms, while Anakin and Ahsoka pursued him. "Ana! Can you hear me? Ana!" Ana's head fell limp, but she still managed to speak in a whisper. "Mas…. I knew…. Come….me."**(Master, I knew you would come for me)** Ana fell totally limp, barely holding on to consciousness. Obi-wan held her, calling to his comrades. "Anakin! Ahsoka!" They came rushing back to him. "He got away. Ana needs medical attention badly." They got back to the cruiser, Ana quietly sobbing into her master's chest. They entered the emergency medical station, where they were gathered around Ana. "Ana, if you can hear me, it's your master, your safe now. Hold on a little while longer." Ana couldn't see anything. All she could hear was commotion, and she heard somebody say it was her master. "Let me go! Let me go!" She struggled to evade whoever's grasp she was in. She was not going to be whipped again. "Ana! Calm down! Hold her down, you guys!" They fought to keep her in place until the medical droid sedated her. Ana's attacks grew weaker and weaker, until she could not move. "Please, just kill me already…" Ana began to slip away, until she was asleep.

Ana awoke with a gasp. She couldn't see anything, but blackness. She tried to touch her eyes to see if there was something blocking them, but a firm hand grabbed her wrist. "Don't, Ana, it will hurt." She tensed up, and struggled to pull her arm free. She tried to get off of the bed, but her other hand was bound to the bed, along with her wrists. "Analei, calm down, you're not in that palace anymore, you're safely on a Jedi cruiser." Her heart rate began to slow when she recognized Obi- wan's voice. "Master, what's going on? W-w-why can't I see?" Obi- wan sighed. "Ana, I-I don't know how to tell you this, but…but…" Ana was starting to panic. "What happened? What's wrong?" Obi- wan tried not to stumble on his words again. "Ana, I'm afraid that the incident with the whip caused you to… to go..."-he took a deep a breath "blind. It caused you to go blind." Ana gasped, her breath caught in her throat. She tried to fight back the tears building in her sightless eyes, making them burn. "Ahhhhhh, it burns!" She tried to wipe away the tears, but Obi- wan gently grabbed her hand again. "Ana, you can't touch your eyes. Allow me." He grabbed a cloth, and gently dabbed under her eyes, causing them to hurt a little bit less. "Thank you master, that feels a lot better." Obi- wan smiled, even though Ana couldn't see it. "You're welcome, Ana. I'm very sorry." Ana was confused. "Why would you be sorry?" Obi- wan sighed, his heart heavy. "I'm sorry for everything, Ana. I should have been the one covering you, not sending Anakin to do it. Sorry for not keeping you safe, when that was my job. And I'm especially sorry that you were taken, tortured and that I didn't stop him from making you blind! This was my fault from the beginning!" Ana tried to put a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised to find she didn't miss. "Master, none of this was your fault. Nobody could have seen any of this coming. Now, can you unchain me? I would like to see the others without being unable to move." Obi- wan chuckled a bit; glad to know at least some of his Padawan's sense of humor had survived. He grabbed the key, and unlocked her handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists, and halfheartedly smiled. The door opened, and Anakin and Ahsoka stepped inside. "Master, would you mind staying?" He smiled. "Of course, I'll be right here next to you." Anakin approached her bed, his face full of concern. "Ana, are you alright?" Her eyes started to tear up again, and Obi- wan wiped her eyes. "I'm blind." Anakin and Ahsoka gasped. Ahsoka put a hand on her shoulder, while Anakin didn't know how to react. "Oh Ana, I'm so sorry! How awful it would be to be blind!" Ahsoka was on the verge of tears. Anakin looked into her no longer blue eyes, with a scar along each eye. "Ana, I don't…I don't know what to say. Just know I will be there for you every step of the way." She nodded to him. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." Anakin bowed his head, and he and Ahsoka left. "Master, did the doctor say when I could leave?" "He said anytime you feel ready. Do you want to go somewhere?" Ana shrugged "Just to my room, and maybe to the cafeteria. Would you mind helping me get there?" He smiled, and even though she couldn't see it, she could almost feel it. "Thank you. Really, I appreciate it a lot." He helped her off of the bed, and led her through the door. Ana tried her best to navigate, but she hit several walls before she got to their room, glad there was nobody to see, because it was probably late, She opened the door, and felt her way along the wall. She reached the dresser, and pulled out what she thought was her jumpsuit. She did her best to change out of her hospital robes and put it on, and tried to feel if it was on right. Ana wished she could see. She turned around to face the mirror, excruciating tears streaming down her face. She got so frustrated, she slammed her hands against it, and it shattered. Obi- wan opened the door, and came rushing in. "Are you alright?" Ana realized what she had done, and tried to cover for it. "I tripped, and fell against the mirror. I'm sorry." Obi- wan grabbed her hands, and gaped as he saw they were covered in blood. "What's wrong?" He found it amazing that she didn't feel it. "Don't you feel anything? Your hands are full of cuts! Here, let's go wash these in the sink." Ana put her hands under the faucet, and all the blood washed away. "I don't understand how you didn't even feel it." Ana shrugged, not thinking it was a big deal. "I don't know, I think I just developed a very high tolerance of pain." She sighed, remembering all the scars covering her back. "Do any of them need stitches?" Obi- wan examined the young girl's hands, filled with cuts. "I don't think so." Ana felt like she was such a burden, relying on him to help her with the simplest everyday things. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." Ana felt her way through the room, until she finally found her bed. Obi- wan poked his head in. "Can I at least clean up the broken glass?" Ana just shrugged, still laying in bed. "Go ahead." Ana lay in her bed, depressed. Her hands bled still, while she desperately tried to keep from crying. As Obi- wan cleaned up the shattered mirror, he watched his Padawan lay there, broken inside. He could only imagine her feelings. Being blind must be so hard for her. He swept up the glass and left, looking sadly at his Padawan. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Ana shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm sorry I broke the mirror." "It's alright, it was only an accident." He turned and left, Ana pulling the covers over her sightless eyes. She wept, her eyes burning with the tears. She felt her hands, still bleeding, and realized there were scars from even before the mirror incident. She fell into a dreamless sleep, her sobs growing quieter, until they grew silent. Ana saw herself back on Tatooine, in the slave quarters. She discovered she couldn't move, until she felt a horrible pain in her back. She was whipped, again and again. She cried out in desperation, but the pain didn't cease.

**Okay, it's like 1:00 in the morning, from Obi- wan's point of view…**

Obi- wan had been sleeping soundly until he had heard a loud bang, coming from Ana's room. He immediately jumped up, and ran to the door. He pressed the button, and found Ana lying on the floor. She sat up, confused. Obi- wan helped her up, causing her to wince in pain, because of her ankle. "Ana are you alright? What's wrong?" Ana rubbed her arm, embarrassed. "I think I fell out of bed. I'm sorry. You don't have to keep helping me, I should be able to get myself back up, even blind." " It's alright, I'm happy to help you out. But that's not what I'm talking about. You winced when you stood back up. Is there something wrong with your ankle?" Ana didn't want her master to keep worrying about her. She decided it was best for him not to know. He would be ashamed of her for not managing to fight them off. "Its fine, master, I just… stood up to fast. That's all." Ana hoped he was buying it. He wasn't. "You should get it looked at." Ana was getting desperate, persistent to keep it a secret. "Really, I'm alright, master. I don't need it looked at." Obi- wan knew she wasn't telling him something. "Ana, if it's causing you pain, you need to have it examined by a professional. Please let me take you to the medical wing." Knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this one, she finally agreed. "Yes, master." They walked to the medical wing, Ana leaning on Obi- wan just to walk. They finally reached the examination room, and Ana struggled to get on the table. The droid entered the room. "What seems to be the problem?" Obi- wan answered for her. "It's her ankle. Ana, do you need help taking off your shoe?" Ana was running out of time. "Master, there's really no need…" Obi- wan took off her boot, and was shocked at what he saw. Her ankle was black and blue, and looked very painful. "Ana, why didn't you say something?" The droid scanned her foot, and brought up a holographic image. "It appears that it has been broken several times. You should have gone to a doctor a long time ago." He injected her with something, and she became slightly drowsy. The droid pulled Obi- wan aside. "Her foot will need to be set in order to heal, which will be extremely painful, and I will need your assistance. Shall we proceed?" Obi- wan nodded. He told Ana to lie back, and she did as she was told. "Ana, why didn't you say something sooner? How did this happen?" She looked up at Obi-wan; her sightless eyes shedding tears. "I was too slow, it was my fault. He told me I needed to learn my lesson. Every time I was slow, he re-broke it." The droid nodded, and Obi- wan picked up her hand. The droid began, and Ana screamed in pain. "Just stay calm, Ana, I'm right here."He squeezed her hand, but she continued to cry out in anguish as the droid set her ankle. "I'm right here, Ana, it's almost over. Will you hurry up?" The droid continued with his work, until he finished. "I've finished, sir. She should stay off of it for at least a week, and after that, take it easy." He gave Obi- wan a pill, for the pain, and he gave it to Ana. "Here, take this." He held the cup up to her lips, and she took a sip. "Thank you, master, but I'm fine…" The anesthetic was working, making her drowsy. "Try to get some rest, Ana." He walked out of the room, leaving Ana to drift into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Back at the temple…..**

Obi- wan was in Anakin's company, running out of options. He was so distraught; he could not keep the tears away. "I'm sorry, Anakin, but she's just getting worse and worse. You know what happened last night? She fell out of her bed, but when I helped her up, she hurt her ankle. She refused to go to the medical room, but when she did, I practically had to carry her there. Her ankle had been broken a bunch of times, and she told me it was because she was too slow for that wretched man. If I ever find him, I swear, I will kill him!" He clenched his fists, angry at whoever that sleemo was, that he did this to his Padawan. "How do you think she will recover?" Obi- wan sighed, filling Anakin with worry. "That's what I fear, Anakin. I fear that she won't recover."

Ana lay in her quarters, depressed. She hadn't seen anybody in days, and hadn't left the room. Several times, Obi- wan had tried to talk to her, but she didn't respond. She left the door locked, so he couldn't enter. Every time he knocked on her door, she pretended to be asleep. Ana preferred to be alone with her thoughts, and shut everybody else out, even him. When she was alone, nobody would pry at her to tell them things, nobody feeling obligated to help her when her blindness got in the way, just her and her thoughts. But that was an issue as well. Her mind was like a sanctuary, and a prison. Alone with her thoughts, she had nothing to do but remember. She couldn't help but reminisce about that awful night, and torture herself with the thoughts that she couldn't let go of.

Obi-wan entered their shared quarters. He looked at the door leading to Ana's quarters, his heart heavy. He walked over, and pressed the call button. He didn't need to check to know the door was locked. "Ana, can I talk to you?" Ana dragged herself out of bed, and banged on the control panel until she found the answer button. "Yes, master?" Obi- wan could tell from the sound of her voice that she wasn't well. "I haven't seen you in a while. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Ana sighed, unsure of what to say. "No thank you, master, I appreciate it though." She felt bad about turning him down. Yet another person she had inconvenienced. "Alright, well if you change your mind, let me know. Do you at least wanna talk?" Ana felt even more depressed. "About what, the weather? It must be nice outside, too bad I can't see for myself…" Obi- wan could tell she was really upset. "Ana, I can tell something's wrong, please tell me what it is. Please don't shut me out anymore!" She sighed, and turned away from the door. "There's nothing wrong, master." He figured he wouldn't be able to keep it up anymore. "Please, Ana, tell me what's wrong." Ana hit the button, and the conversation ended. Obi- wan turned away, sadly, and left the room. He walked to the cafeteria, wishing he could have his old, lively and spontaneous Padawan beside him. That once so bright and cheery girl now lay in her room, a shell of her former self. He met up with Anakin and Ahsoka, who were also affected by the situation. Anakin had helped him through it the best he could, but it was a difficult situation. Ahsoka had been kept on the outside, for her own good. Even if Ana was the same age as her(as they found out, after doing some digging), Obi- wan and Anakin felt as though she was too young to see her best friend deteriorating like this. But that was why he was here, he needed her help. "Thank you for meeting me. I wanted to ask a favor of you, Ahsoka." Ahsoka nodded. "Of course master, what can I do to help?" Anakin had briefed on the plan, and continued. "Well, as you know, Ana has been going through a lot. She won't talk to either of us, but maybe she'll talk to you. Can you talk to her, and see what's wrong?" Ahsoka thought about it, and then agreed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Ahsoka entered Obi- wan and Ana's quarters, a little nervous. She pressed the button, and was surprised when Ana answered her. "Master, I thought I told you, I don't want to talk!" Ahsoka was shocked. Her voice was very different. "No, its Ahsoka, I thought I would come see you." She sighed, irritated. "Look, I know Obi- wan sent you to talk to me, so just leave me alone!" Ahsoka pressed her hand against the door. This was not the friend she knew. This was the dim shadow of a broken girl. "Obi- wan didn't send me; I just hadn't seen you around, so…" "Don't lie to me! I just want to be alone!" Ahsoka tried her best to think of something to say. "I'm not lying… Please Ana; I just want my friend back!" Ana couldn't see Ahsoka through the camera, but she could hear her crying. She finally gave in, and pressed the unlock button. Ahsoka was happy she had opened the door. She knew fake crying would work, even though she felt bad about lying to her, and using her disability to her advantage. Ahsoka entered her room, and what she saw shocked her. Her room was a mess, very unlike Ana, and there was stuff everywhere. There were a few overturned chairs, and things were in very random places, probably as a result of her blindness. But when she looked at Ana, Ahsoka's eyes lit up in concern and horror. Ana's skin was sickeningly pale, and full of bruises. She looked at her back as she turned to sit down, and she could almost feel heart break. Dark, ugly scars stained her light orange skin. "Oh, Ana, look at you! What happened?" Ana sat down on her bed, and put her head in her hands. "You said you wouldn't pry! You lied to me!" "I-I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean to upset you…" Ana stood up, anxious and stressed. "Don't apologize! I should be the one apologizing; I'm such a burden on everybody! I can't even have a conversation with my friend without flying off the handle!" Ahsoka, remembering the mission, hit the button on her comlink, so that Obi- wan and Anakin could hear. "No you're not! You're not a burden to anybody." Ana got frustrated, and pushed a chair out of her way. "Yes I am! Every time I see anybody, I only cause them pain and frustration. I can't even do the simplest things without help, so why do I deserve to do them? I just need to stay out of people's way." Ahsoka came over to her, and hugged her. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that… you just need to learn to live your life blind. You need help adjusting to this new world of yours." Ana broke away from her, and turned away. "Why, so somebody else can go inconvenience themselves?" Ana broke down into tears, and Ahsoka had no idea what to do. She turned around, and whispered into her comlink. "What should I do?" Anakin answered her, just as unsure as she was. "Uhhh… just… try to find an excuse to leave. Or, think of something to say, you're good at that. Try to see what the deeper issue is." "Yes, master." Ahsoka sat down, and patted the bed next to her. "Ana, did something happen to you that maybe you're not telling anybody?" Ana sat down, and Ahsoka patted her on the back. "You wouldn't understand if I"- Ana heard static, and realized Ahsoka's comlink was on. "Your comlink is on! You're spying on me!" Ahsoka tried to think of what to say. "I-I" Ana was furious. This was her best friend, and she was using her blindness to her advantage. "You're spying on me for them! Get out! And by the way, tell Obi- wan if I'm such a bother, that he should just get another Padawan!" Ahsoka left the room, feeling even worse. Ana slammed the door, and threw the remaining furniture at the wall. She sat down on her bed, and sobbed into her hands. Ahsoka was her best friend, and she had used her. Her master went behind her back, and she didn't know who to trust anymore. Nobody wanted to help her; they only wanted to feel like they were helping her. She tried to confide in Ahsoka, and all Ahsoka was doing was spying on her. Ana was so sick and tired of everybody fussing over her. Obi- wan should go back to the infamous war general, Anakin should go back to being the fun loving pilot, Ahsoka should go back to being the spunky Padawan, and Ana should go back to the happy, spontaneous, non-blind Padawan. But none of that was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ana woke up, circles under her eyes. She slithered into the refresher, and took a shower, hoping to wash off the emotional stress of Yesterday. As she felt the water cleanse her on the outside, she still felt dirty on the inside. She was supposed to be a Jedi, and yet she couldn't even defend herself from some sleemo. Pathetic. She turned the water off, and put on her jumpsuit, and decided that for the first time in months, to open the window. She felt the cool autumn breeze wash over her face, and immediately shut the window. If she couldn't see it, what was the point? She was so angry, she pushed the remains of her broken room around, still avoiding using the force. Ahsoka had been trying to contact her all morning, until she finally showed up at the door. Ana pressed the button, and the door flew open. "What? Come to spy on me some more? Where are you Anakin, you might as well come out!" Ahsoka stepped back, as her former best friend shouted at her. "No, Anakin's not here! I'm sorry, Ana, really I am. It was Obi- wan's idea! Please!" She stared at her in shock, her blank eyes filling with tears. "I-it was his idea? How-how could he?" Ana hit the button and left Ahsoka in the hall, dumbstruck. Ana had had enough. She reached into her dresser, and pulled out a small pocket knife she kept in her room, to put in her pocket those times she wouldn't have her lightsaber. She pulled it out, and felt the sickly sweet blade run across her arm. She was careful to avoid her wrists, but she continued to make marks in her skin. She quickly realized what she was doing, and threw the blade at the wall. She ran to the refresher, and washed the blood off of her arms. Although she couldn't see them, she felt the cuts all along her arm, horrified. Some of them were really deep; a couple might even need stitches. Ana tried her best to make them stop bleeding, but the crimson blood kept leaking out. After she cleaned the cuts, she sat on her bed, shaking her head.

A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, until Ana was sobbing into her pillow. She was really glad Obi- wan was on a mission on Christophsis, he would be so disappointed in her. He had a lot to be disappointed in her for; for not being able to handle her emotions, for being a terrible student, for causing him so much trouble, and for jumping to self harm when she felt sorry for herself. Ana promised herself that she would never do that again, but as soon as the idea came up, she instantly knew she was a liar. It had felt so good, almost as if her emotions came out of her arms instead of her eyes. Her arm stung, but it felt good.

**The days have passed, Obi- wan is still gone, and Ana hasn't seen anybody in days….**

Ana found herself cutting her other arm again. She didn't need a reason anymore; she did it even when she was bored. Ana enjoyed the calmness and the serenity that the cutting brought her. Her mind no longer tortures her with the memories of her time spent as a slave. The only thing that still bothered her was her last day with her sight. The last thing she had ever seen was her master's face. His face, filled with fear and shock. She would never be able to get that image out of her head, because there was no other image to replace it. A small part of her wanted him here, to comfort her, while the larger, more dominant part of her wanted him to see her, because he would be ashamed.

Every day was like this one, where she would just sit there, and think. Her comlink went off, scaring her. "A-Ana here." "Ana, it's me, Ahsoka? I feel terrible, and was wondering if you would meet us for lunch?" Ana was grateful that her friends still cared about her. She had long since forgiven them. "Sure, I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria." Ahsoka chuckled. "No, silly, I meant go out out to eat." Ana considered it, and decided it might be nice to get out, maybe try to rebuild the shattered pieces of her relationships with her friends. "Okay. Let me get ready first." Ana considered her favorite semi-casual dress, but realized that it would show her scars, and not just the ones on her back. She decided to wear it, but have her cloak on the entire time.

She met Ahsoka at the door, and they headed off to eat. Ahsoka led her through the crowd, and sat down at the table. "So, Ana, how have you been?" Ana smiled, and tried her hardest to be convincing. "Oh, alright. How about you?" They caught up, laughed, and shared funny stories, and ana found herself genuinely having a good time. The waiter droid brought them their food, and they started to eat. . Ana sensed the sounds bouncing off of the walls onto the silver ware. She reached for the fork, when the arm of her cloak slipped.

Ahsoka gasped as she saw Anna's arm. Ana quickly pulled her sleeve down, and pretended not to notice anything. "Ana, what happened to your arm?!" "What? Oh... Those are just scars. I have a ton of them." Ahsoka pulled her sleeve up again, and ana yanked it back down. "It's nothing." Ahsoka was very worried, and could tell she was lying. "Ana, those are too new. Did-did you do this?" Ana sighed, and pulled her arm away. "It's nothing, I said." Ahsoka had no idea what to say. "It's not nothing, Ana. Let me see them." She tried to keep the fear out of her voice. But there's as a difference between being depressed, and cutting yourself. "I told you, it's fine. Let's not ruin things. It doesn't matter, anyway." Ahsoka was persistent, desperately trying to figure out what to do. "Ana, this is serious! Those look infected; you need to get a doctor to see them. "Ana shook her head."No, they're fine! It's none of your business!" Ahsoka took hold of her hand, and begged. "Please, Ana! You need help! I have to tell Anakin!" Ana stood up, her tone changing completely. "Don't! Nobody can know! If you tell him, or anybody else for that matter, just know that you will have single handedly destroyed our friendship." Ana got up, and went back to her room. Ahsoka stared after her, horrified. She had no idea what to do, so she went to see her master.

**Meanwhile, In Anakin's room...**

Ahsoka pounded on the door, worry and anxiety coursing through her. Anakin answered the door, very startled. "Ahsoka, what's the matter?" Ahsoka tried to keep her voice from quivering. "I-I need to t-talk to you ab-about something, m-master." Ahsoka was so disturbed at what she had witnessed; she had a hard time not stuttering. "About what, Ahsoka, what's the matter?" Ahsoka was torn apart, conflicted by the choice to help her friend, or keep a promise. "Well, I can't ness –necessarily tell you, but…" Anakin was getting worried. Something was really wrong. "You can tell me anything, you can trust me!" She sighed, trying to decide what to do. "I know, master, it's just… I made a promise not to tell, but…" Anakin was disturbed at his Padawan's behavior. "Is it about Ana?" Ahsoka nodded. "I-I just don't know what to do. She made me promise not to tell, but… but s-she…um…" "Ahsoka, please tell me what it is, you know you can trust me. Just take a deep breath." Ahsoka took a very shaky breath. "Here, let's sit down on the couch. Just calm down, and whatever it is, we can talk about it." They sat down, and Ahsoka tried to calm down. "Okay, well, me and Ana went to lunch and, when she went to grab her silverware, her cloak slipped, and, and her arm, was full of… of cuts. I asked her about it, but she was really defensive. She said it was none of my business, and told me not to tell, but… but she… I'm really worried for her. I think she's cutting herself." Anakin looked at her, his eyes full of worry. "Before we can do anything, we have to be sure of what we know. Are you absolutely sure they weren't just scars?" She shook her head. "No, they were too new, and some of them were still bleeding…" Anakin patted her on the back, while she was on the verge of tears over her friend. "I'm glad you told me, Ahsoka. Sometimes the value of somebody's well being outweighs the value of a promise. Go talk to her, and see what progress you can make." Ahsoka sat up, grateful. "Thank you, master." She walked out the door, hoping Ana hadn't retreated to her room.

After the incident, Ahsoka went to Ana's room, to check up on her. She knocked, and the door opened. "Ana, I was hoping to talk." Ana let her in, seemingly over their argument. "Sure, come on in. Sorry, the place is kind of a mess…" Ahsoka grabbed some things, and tried to put the room together. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She took a deep breath. "Well, Ana, I know what you said earlier and…well…" Ana stood up, and turned to face away from her. "You told, didn't you? After what I said, you told him…" Ana started walking towards her, a blank expression. "A-Ana, you know I had to, I… I just want to help you..." Ana used the force and pushed Ahsoka out, and locked the door. Ahsoka tried desperately to open the door, but she knew what she had to do. She turned around, and ran to Anakin's room, terrified.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys, sorry it kinda is bad writing right now, but it's because I have to create an alternate ending to this story, where there is less intense stuff. It's got different names and a different situation, but I can't submit the story to creative writing about star wars. So.. I saw this movie last night, God's Not Dead, (greatest movie ever!) and it kinda inspired this next chapter, so plz don't hate, but yeah… trying to decide as to how far I should go… tell me if you think it should end in the next next chapter or what. Enjoy!**

Ahsoka ran down the hallway, and tried to stay calm. She knocked on his door, and Anakin answered. "What's wrong, what happened?" Ahsoka's eyes were wild and full of sheer terror as she explained the situation. You should have seen her face, master. She looked like she wanted to die-" Ahsoka and Anakin both came to the horrible realization of what was happening, and they turned around and ran down the hall to Anna's quarters. Anakin pounded on the door, desperate to hear Anna's voice. "Anna! Open the door!" They heard nothing but silence.  
Anna held the knife to her wrist, tears streaming down her face. She heard them pounding on her door, but still she held the blade there, while the insufferable pain of her friend's betrayal hurt almost as much as the blade digging into her skin. She was trying to find the will to do it, to end it all, when the lightsabers cut through the door. She felt the knife pulled out of her hands, and somebody trying to restrain her. "No! Give it back! I don't want to be here anymore!" Ana thrashed around, but whoever was holding her, (Anakin she assumed; he probably thought she would be able to elude Ahsoka more easily) had a tight grip. She continued to struggle, remembering the man who had ruined her life. Ana began to panic, her memory covering up her reality. She envisioned that awful night, and fought twice as hard. She managed to get a really hard punch to his gut, and slipped out of his grasp, attempting to run, but she felt somebody tackle her. She tried to escape yet again, but she heard more people enter the room, and felt a needle being injected into her arm. Her attacks began to grow feebler, until she fell unconscious, being dragged away.

Obi- wan walked down the hallway to the intensive care unit, getting many sympathetic looks from some clones. He approached the counter, where he was greeted by a service droid. "May I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see my Padawan, Analei Suli." His hands shook uncontrollably, envisioning what had happened. The droid was painstakingly slow, until finally he brought up her room number.

"Of course, Master Kenobi, right this way." The droid led him down a hallway, until he came to end of the hall. "She's in there."

Obi- wan took a deep breath, and entered the room. Anakin and Ahsoka weren't there yet. "It was requested that you would be the first to see her." Obi- wan stepped inside, and took a seat next to her bed. The droid closed the door, and left them alone. He looked at his Padawan, lying so silently on the bed, and tried to keep himself calm. Part of him wanted to never leave her side again, but the stronger part of him wanted to kill the man that did this to her. He took her hand, cursing himself for being so blind, even blinder than her. His eyes, on the verge of tears, looked at her with an overwhelming sadness. Her eyes were closed, and her face shrouded by an oxygen mask. Her lekku were a pale blue, almost grey, and her skin was a sickly orange. He looked at her arm, covered with hospital bands and an IV, and didn't know what to think. They were both decorated in scars, and on her left arm, a deep gash on her wrist, the one that had almost ended her life, left him without words. He didn't need to know the story to know what had happened here. She had tried to commit suicide. Obi- wan could only think of what had happened while he was away. He continued to hold her hand, while he tried to keep his from shaking. Ana remained unconscious, completely unaware of the state her master was in.

Ana floated in an empty void, completely unaware of what was happening. She heard a gentle voice calling out to her, beckoning her. "Open your eyes, child. Open your eyes, and see what will be." Ana was stubborn, and crossed her arms.

"I'm blind. What am I supposed to see?" The voice laughed at her, and took her hand.

"Child, just open your eyes, I promise, it will be alright." Ana opened her eyes, and was amazed. She saw a place, of life. She also saw a man, floating peacefully

over a pile of moss covered rocks. "Wha-what's happening? How come I can see? I'm

blind, that's impossible!" The man laughed, his laugh full of warmth. "Here, you are not

bound by earthly limitations. Tell me, why have you come?" Ana blinked, still adjusting to

being able to see. "I-I don't know. I didn't, come here, I woke up here." The man looked at

her, a gentle expression on his face. "No, not how did you come, why? You were brought

here because you tried to end your own life. Why?" A tear spilled down her cheek, and

the man wiped it away. "I just can't live like this anymore." The man shook his head. "I

know this is about more than being blind. If you can't let to of your anger and hatred,

you will not be able to find peace, even after death." "But I can't get around blindness!

What's the point of living in a world that you can't see? There must be something that

you can do! Can't you give me my sight back?" The man shook his head again. "I have

the power to do so, but you will only receive it when the time is right." Ana saw a white

light glowing from within the man. The light was so bright, Ana had to shut her eyes.

Obi- wan still sat next to his Padawan, fast asleep. He could tell something was

happening, because every so often, a finger would twitch, or her hand would move, ever

so slightly. He couldn't help but wonder, what had happened that would drive her to this? It took something strong to break somebody like Ana. She was stronger than almost

anybody he had met. Through it all,she had tried to stand strong, but something had

caused her to fall. He had been in the room for hours, not leaving her side. He had tried

his hardest to protect her, but because of his short comings, Ana could die. Obi-wan

stared at her , his heart breaking in two. He heard the door open, to reveal Anakin

walking in the door. "How is she?" Anakin took a seat on the other side of the room,

while Obi- wan stayed at her side. "Stable. What happened to her?" Anakin sighed. "We

tried our best to try and help her, but she was so depressed. If I'd only known, I would

have tried harder, I-" Obi- wan interrupted him. "None of this could have been prevented,

even if you had known. What did she tell you?" He sighed. "Well, right before you left,

she told Ahsoka that something had happened, but she wouldn't understand. That's all I

know... But then, Ahsoka tried to talk to her, and she found out she was cutting herself.

She came to me, and if told her to talk to her. Ana didn't want her to tell me, but she

did, and then she found out, and... This is all my fault! If I hadn't told Ahsoka to talk to

her, she wouldn't have tried to kill herself." Obi- wan didn't look up. "No, Anakin. I don't

think that's why she tried to kill herself. I think the issue lies deeper. Where's Ahsoka?" "I

told her to stay behind for now." They sat in silence, until the droid entered the room.

"What's her condition?" The droid checked her vital signs, and told them about Ana. "She

has lost a lot of blood, and has a high amount of stress." Obi- wan continued to stare

emptily at the bed, until she opened her eyes.

Ana gasped, as she opened her eyes. The harsh light, the man, and her sight were gone.

She felt somebody let go of her hand, as she tried to sit up. She couldn't, because she

was so weak, and tired. "Ana! You had me so worried!" She tried to move her arm, and

found there was an IV in it. She suddenly remembered what had happened, and dreaded

the question that he was about to ask. Why she had done what she had done. "Ana, h-" "I

know what you're going to ask. I did it because I hate life! Why live in a world that is only

out to hurt me?" Obi- wan shook his head, even if she couldn't see. By this point,

Anakin had left the two alone. "No, I don't want to know why. I was going to ask how long has this been going on?" Ana shook her head. "A while." He was trying to be as

understanding as possible, but he was still so shocked at the situation. "What caused you

to do this? How could you do something like this?" A tear threatened to fall down her

cheek. "You wouldn't understand if I told you." "But that's the problem! You won't tell

anybody anything! If somebody knew what was going on, we could help you!" She shook

her head. "Nobody can help me. I just need to get out of the way. It's not like I can be a

Jedi anymore, and I have no idea what I would do outside the temple." "But if you would

tell me what happened, I could help you work through it. There's some training for blind

people that you could do. "

You know what? Screw it. I'm sorry, but I have really bad writers block. I'm not gonna

finish the story. Ana dies eventually. Sorry. The slave owner is killed by Obi - wan.

Maybe one day, I'll finish, but this story is just not working out.


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormal"strongHi guys! Just an announcement! I've decided to revive this story, and change the plot a little bit. /strong/p 


End file.
